Magical Myths, Chapter Three
Chapter 3 Ryder Ryder knelt beside Aisha, supervising Marshall as he looked her over to be sure she was okay. "Vital signs are still up to par. She seems fine, but her mind appears to be slightly confused, like she crammed for a test," informed Marshall, looking rather bewildered. "That's odd," Ryder commented. Aisha groaned quietly and began to stir. Slowly, and rather zombie-like, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees, then leaned and sat on the floor, holding her head in her left hand. "My head hurts," she muttered. "You don't happen to have any vanilla on hand do you?" "We do!" cried Rubble excitedly. Suddenly, he frowned in confusion. "Can I ask why?" "It's natural medicine for a headache." "Oh. Okay." With this, he rushed off to get the vanilla. They sat for a second in silence. Finally, tired of no conversation, Ryder asked, "What happened?" Aisha evil-eyed him as much as anyone who had passed out could. "I collapsed into the floor, unconscious." "No. I mean--" "Here's the vanilla, Aisha," Rubble interrupted, dashing in between the two and carrying a brown bottle in his shovel. "Thanks," Aisha said, taking the bottle. She popped open the top and took a swig. "Mm. You know, if people would revert to natural medicine, cough syrup wouldn't taste so terrible." Laughter and howling rang from the pups. Ryder cut in with, "Seriously, though. What happened? Aside from you falling to the floor, unconscious." Aisha sighed frustratedly. She tucked her knees to her chest and whispered, "I had a vision." "A what?" scoffed Chase slightly. "A vision." "And?" probed Ryder. Why did she have to be so mysterious yet so maliciously pretty? "It sent me on a mission. To Madrid, the capital of Spain. With data." Visions? Ryder thought. Missions? Global Travel? What kind of data is she talking about? Hmm. "What kind of mission?" he asked aloud. "I'm not exactly supposed to say. Like, at all. It'd be dangerous, for me and the listener," Aisha replied, anxiety and concern edging into her voice. "Besides, even if you came, Madrid is pretty far from here. You'd probably get bored from traveling." Ryder pondered what she was saying. I want to help, but is there more to that want? I think she needs as much help as she can get. Finally, he made up his mind. "We're coming with you. You sound like you're going to need it." "But, what if--" "Mm-mm. Don't wanna hear it. Though you'd rather not have us with you, you're gonna need us by your side, okay?" A few seconds of silence pass. "What if you end up getting yourself killed? I don't need your blood on my hands," Aisha stated, her tone deadly serious. Ryder laid a hand on her shoulder. "We won't. And, to be honest, if we do, it'll be worth it." More silence. Aisha finally muttered, "Fine. You win. But if you die, it's your own fault." Fairly soon after Ryder and Aisha's conversation, they were on their way to Madrid in the Air Patroller. Aisha sat next to Chase, silently toying with two black boxes the size of her hands. Suddenly, she blurted, "The crystal is called the Ruby Heart. In Forestian lore, two people found the crystal halves and met on the way to repair them. They fell in love and cast a spell on the crystal, which when it was fixed, it was fixed in the form of a heart. Supposedly, the spell caused the Heart's magic to only be released when it was in the possession of a person in love. I only partly believe it." "Spell?" asked Marshall nervously. "We're dealing in magic?" "Apparently so." Ryder spun to view everybody. He wondered what the black boxes were. He asked, "Aisha, what are those?" Aisha looked at him dangerously. "Something you really don't want to meet up close." The majority of the remaider of the flight was spent in luxorious silence until a loud thunk resounded from the underbelly of the craft, startling everyone. Zuma looked around wildly, asking panickedly, "What was that?" Skye started to reply. "I don't--" "Sh!" Aisha jumped to her feet. "Do you hear that?" Everybody went silent to listen. There was a slight beeping coming from the lower right half of the plane. Rocky nodded in understanding. With a heavy breath, Aisha said, "Open the back. I'm gonna do something stupid." Robo-Dog punched the button to open the back hatch. Aisha ran toward the back, slid on the door, and disappeared over the side before anyone can do anything to stop her. Look for Chapter Four. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Parts